


The Biggest and Best Mistake

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dom Blarg, Dom Kryoz, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Sub Smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: It’s now been six months since the biggest and best mistake Smitty had ever made. His plane had landed on time, and now he finds himself stepping out of a cab and onto the front steps of a hotel. He and John had planned to spend a few days there before driving down to their friends’ annual Fourth of July celebration.Standing in the lobby of the hotel, suitcase beside him, he quickly sends Matt a text that he is safe and at the hotel, adding that he may or may not be freaking out. Within seconds, his phone is ringing. Matt's voice is calm and soft, reminding him nothing has to happen, that he is the one in control of this situation; reminding him of the late-night conversations, the texts; reminding him of the ways that John has already shown himself to be a good man. Smitty nods along, closes his eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath. They quietly say goodbye; Smitty slips his phone into his pocket, picks up his bag, and starts moving.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Biggest and Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thanks to the amazing thespottedowl for all their help. This story was a total mess before they touched it.

Jaren, better known as Smii7y, had taken on the milk bag persona many years ago, using his anonymity to protect his private life from outside influence. He’s been playing games online for a long time, and has been lucky enough to end up with a very good group of guys who he could call his friends. 

But they don’t know the real side of him, the side he keeps hidden from the world. His best and longest friend is one of the only people who does, and has been there through the ups and downs. Matt, better known online as Blargmyshnoople, had picked Smitty off the floor more than once after a panic attack; had tended his wounds and helped him pack when an ex had gone too far; had picked him up late at night broken and sore when he needed a safe place. He loved Matt like a brother and more. It was Matt who had taken him under his wing and taught him there were better ways to satisfy his need and still be safe.

The dominant side of Matt had seen something in Smitty; he had noticed Smitty’s more submissive side before even Smitty knew it was there and what it was. Smitty had been so desperate for someone to love him and take charge, to make the panicked voice in his head shut up. Smitty and Blarg were a matched pair, but the relationship side had never happened. Blarg just didn’t love Smit that way, though it didn’t stop him from wanting nothing but happiness for him. 

Matt could shut still Smitty’s mind off with just a few words. With just the right look, Smitty would melt and his mind would calm down. Matt could tell him everything was okay, that he was good, and Smitty would actually believe him. Sexual or not, Matt could comfort Smitty’s head in a powerful way.

He had also watched Smitty, fall madly, deeply in love with another gamer over Discord. John -- Kryoz, to the online world -- had a wicked sense of humour that matched Smitty’s, and tolerated all the sides of Smitty that he threw out. Matt was almost positive John had feelings for Smitty as well, but nothing he said could convince Smitty. He’d been hurt too many times to think anything good could ever happen to him, and he had no way of knowing that John was slowly coming to terms with his own feelings for his mysterious friend.

They would text each other at all hours of the day and night, always quickly answering, never leaving the other hanging for too long. Sending silly pictures and memes and random photos from their days. John would text Smitty every morning just to say good morning and that he hoped the other would have a good day; even if they had both been up late gaming, he would leave messages for Smitty to read when he finally awoke.

Late at night, when John would catch Smitty online, he would tell him to go to bed, and even remind him to eat. When Smitty had panic attacks, he became just as used to calling John as he was calling Matt. That was how Matt knew John was the one for Smitty: he cared enough to try and get the boy to take care of himself, checking in to get him to sleep, to eat, to leave the goddamn house and see the sun every once in a while. 

Matt had also noticed that John had a way of speaking that pulled everyone’s attention to him. Sure, he was the dry-humored, quick-witted gamer guy, but Matt had a feeling John knew exactly what he was doing when he spoke a certain way and in a brief few words had people doing exactly what he wanted. The saying was ‘it takes one to know one’, and Matt was a Dom who knew one when he saw or heard one, whether John knew it yet or not.

It was late at night, so late some would call it early morning, and Matt and Smitty had played a few games and were just hanging out on Discord. John was up late as well, focused on editing, so Smitty had been swapping back and forth between the two calls. Matt had gotten some new toys to try out with his current girlfriend, sending links and describing his plans, close enough with Smitty to know that he would also be interested. Before signing off for the night, Smitty had sent back a link that he had found -- a blog written by a D/s couple, a romantic kinky love story, that he had really enjoyed. The link was to their page talking about how they had each been introduced to the lifestyle and the relationship that they had created after finally finding each other.

Smitty didn’t realize he had made a mistake till the next day. 

He awoke to two texts from John that morning: his usual good morning text, and a second that had him up and running to his computer. There, still open on his desktop, were his Discord conversations with John and Matt. And there it was: the link to the blog post was in his chat with John, not the one for Matt. 

Smitty thought he was going to throw up. He collapsed into his chair, just staring between the monitor and the phone in his shaking hands. John had obviously seen the site; what was Smitty supposed to do now?

Call Matt or reply to John. Smitty needed to make a decision. 

Blood pounding, barely able to breathe, he called Matt. 

Matt answered to silence and was only just barely able to hear the breathing on the other end. He called out to Smitty when the line was silent, dropping his tone, talking soft and non-threateningly like you would to a small child. Smitty calmed down slowly, and explained in anxious fits and bursts what had happened. 

Matt found out John had obviously not been offended by the link sent to him by accident. John’s reply to Smitty had been simple: “we need to talk” followed by a heart emoji. After finally calming Smitty down and convincing him to eat, he started working on getting Smitty to set up a call with John, trying his best not to use the words “I told you so.”

It’s now been six months since the biggest and best mistake Smitty had ever made. His plane had landed on time, and now he finds himself stepping out of a cab and onto the front steps of a hotel. He and John had planned to spend a few days there before driving down to their friends’ annual Fourth of July celebration. 

Standing in the lobby of the hotel, suitcase beside him, he quickly sends Matt a text that he is safe and at the hotel, adding that he may or may not be freaking out. Within seconds, his phone is ringing. Matt's voice is calm and soft, reminding him nothing has to happen, that he is the one in control of this situation; reminding him of the late-night conversations, the texts; reminding him of the ways that John has already shown himself to be a good man. Smitty nods along, closes his eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath. They quietly say goodbye; Smitty slips his phone into his pocket, picks up his bag, and starts moving.

Smitty spots John before he does, and he looks exactly like Smitty knew he would. Smitty just stops, unable to move as he watches those long fingers, wrapped in silver rings, run up and over his head, pushing long white hair back out of his eyes. Smitty can almost feel his heart stop beating for a moment, and then those green eyes finally find his and John smiles. 

Smitty could have died right there in the lobby of some hotel, overwhelmed by the feeling of completeness that washed over him. How the hell did he ever think this was a bad idea? He feels his suitcase slip from his fingers and then his laptop bag slides slowly down his arm to the floor.

Smitty's eyes roam over the view before him as John's long strides bring him closer. Long legs wrapped in tight black jeans, a stylish pair of boots and a multi-coloured hoodie. His brain notices John's nails match his shirt and that makes him wonder what they would look like against his skin. 

Smitty shakes his head and smiles; his face is warm and he just knows he is blushing. John's smile is so genuine it takes his breath away. He pauses just out of Smitty’s reach. They had discussed in depth how this was going to go, and Smitty can tell he’s trying to gauge the situation. 

John steps closer and opens his arms, and it’s all the invitation Smitty needs. Suddenly, without even realizing he’s moved, Smitty is enveloped in John's strong arms and his smell, and his cheek is pressed to John's chest. 

“You're actually here?” Smitty can’t help but ask. For so long, it has all felt like a dream. There’s no way he could’ve just stumbled upon someone so perfect for him. 

John’s lips brush gently over the crown of Smitty’s head. “I’m here, baby. This is real.” Pulling back a bit, Smitty meets his eyes, and, dragging up the smallest scrap of buried confidence, Smitty finds the courage to surge forward and press his lips against John’s. 

He curls his finger tightly into John’s shirt, pulling himself forward only for the shortest moment to kiss him. Just as he’s about to drop back to his heels, John gathers him up more tightly in his arms, pulling him against his body, one hand moving up to fist in his hair. Smitty can’t help but moan against his lips as John pulls his fingers through the tangled strands.

The kiss deepens, tongues dancing against each other, and the world around them seems to disappear entirely. Smitty feels John shift as he grabs his hip and pulls him close; breaking the kiss, he presses kisses along Smitty’s jawline and down his neck. He growls low when Smitty whimpers at the teeth nipping at his neck, below his ear. 

John shifts up and nips at Smitty’s earlobe gently, chuckling breathlessly when Smitty jumps. He squeezes his hip tightly. “We need to go to our room. You don’t want all these people to see what I’m gonna do to you.” His voice is thick with lust and heat, and a shiver jolts down Smitty’s spine.

The suite is nice -- though it’s not technically a suite, just a room with a bed so big it might as well be. Smitty is at ease the second he enters, secure in the knowledge that he won’t see anyone except John the rest of the night. It’s comforting to know that he can open up completely -- not just his body, but his guard. John wouldn't hurt him. He can finally let his fucking guard down completely, quit holding up the shields that keep him virtually anonymous online. Smitty's public persona can disappear. His professional persona can be set aside. Any sense of responsibility can be abandoned. He feels like he can truly be himself with John.

John puts out the Do Not Disturb sign and closes and locks the door behind him.

He crosses the room before Smitty has a chance to sit down. Standing there, face to face, he looks at Smitty softly. A lightning bolt of a shiver runs down Smitty's spine as John reaches for him, his strong hand ghosting up Smitty’s arm to rest on his cheek. Lost in the moment, mind already going hazy and comfortable, Smitty's eyes close and he leans his cheek into John's palm.

"May I kiss you?" Did John honestly just ask permission to kiss him? After the kiss downstairs? Lightning bolts seem to shoot through Smitty's body as he takes a brief second to formulate a response.

"What?" Dumb response. Maybe he should have taken another second to think that one through.

John pulls Smitty impatiently into him, his hand wrapping around his jaw, drawing him upward into a deep kiss. His mouth covers Smitty’s, his tongue sliding in as his other hand presses flat along his back and runs downward. Smitty let out a quiet moan into the kiss as John cups his ass, kneading gently.

Smitty can feel John smile against his throat as he wraps both arms around him and begins to explore his body. He can’t tell if it’s predatory or simply pleased. He shivers.

John licks lightly down his neck, slipping his cool hands under Smitty's shirt and along his waist. Kissing lightly, he traces along his hips with his thumbs. Splaying his hands open, he slides his hands up his sides, till his thumbs brush over his nipples, murmuring soft approval as they instantly pebble at his touch. He tugs Smitty's top up and over his head, dropping it on the floor.

Wrapping one hand around the back of Smitty's neck, John pulls him into a deep kiss. His other hand drops to his waistband, first popping the button, then grasping the zipper, pulling it down tauntingly slow. John's large hands sweep down the length of Smitty's body. The cool air on his bare skin makes him shiver as his clothes land in a heap on the floor. Smitty stands before him, left in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

John's eyes scan over Smitty's body, then he captures his lips once more in a kiss. Their tongues continue their battle, but with trembling hands Smitty struggles and loosens the button on John’s pants to explore a little further. John breaks the kiss to ask if he’s okay.

"Okay is a rather mild word," Smitty responds breathlessly. He can think of several other words that fit better: enraptured, exhilarated, bewitched, probably horny, but no, he’s not okay. He laughs as he continues, "Yeah, I think I’m fine. Are you?"

"Honestly, no." Smitty's face must show his confusion and hurt, because John quickly continues to correct himself. "You are so incredible, so fucking sexy, and I can't think of one single thing I did to deserve being here with you." With that, his mouth returns to Smitty's neck, nibbling gently right below his ear. How did he know this spot was so sensitive? Smitty moaned quietly, almost concerned about his legs collapsing under him as he rapidly became wobbly. His hands fist in John’s hoodie.

Uncurling Smitty's hands delicately, John leads him to the large chair in the corner. As he sits, he pats the edge of the chair, and Smitty almost crumbles to his knees between his feet. Drool seems to pool under his tongue, and his head is hazy and desperate, single-minded in his need to taste the perfect male specimen in front of him.

Smitty flicks his eyes upward, and John is already watching him, eyeing him in a mixture of lust and amusement. It’s like he can read Smitty's mind, and he grins, relaxing into the chair and letting his fingers curl over the plush arms. The movement stretches his shoulders, spreads his legs further and seems to put his body on confidently on display for Smitty. "I know you want it, baby. Come on."

Running his hands up John's thighs, Smitty finally unbuttons his pants, heart pounding. His hands tremble as he slowly pulls the zipper, both thrilled and overwhelmed. Struggling through the pleasant haze in his mind, Smitty tucks the waistband of John’s underwear underneath his balls and watches in passionate interest as his mostly-hard cock bobs up toward John’s stomach, as if begging for Smitty’s attention.

Time is becoming loose in Smitty’s head, and he takes a few moments eyeing John’s cock in admiration before circling it loosely with one hand. With the other hand, he takes a grip of John’s balls, reveling in the sharp gasp it elicits from him. Smitty runs his hand back and forth on his cock, stroking it slowly, getting a better idea of John's size and shape, fascinated and desperate to pull more noises from John.

Leaning forward, Smitty kisses the tip, which is reddening as if to draw Smitty’s eye. He kisses it again. And again. Before he can realize his actions enough to be embarrassed by them, he’s practically making out with his cock, eyes slipping closed in delighted concentration as drool smears down his chin. Smitty's tongue swirls around the head as he gently sucks, licking the sides up and down, wetting every delicious inch as he attempts to map the velvety surface with his tongue, continuing to jack him off and wetting his fingers as well.

He can tell he’s driving John crazy with every second that he avoids touching his wet tip. He swirls his tongue as he suckles at the base of John’s cock, stroking him all the while. When Smitty feels like he's licked over every inch, and teased John enough to see his hands clench on the arms of his chair, he looks John directly in the eyes. His pupils are blown and fiery, and Smitty holds his gaze confidently as he wraps his lips around the head of his magnificent cock and bobs his head downward.

Smitty draws him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his shaft. He relaxes and takes him further, sucking in a sharp breath just before John’s cock slips into his throat.

John's hand rests in his hair, caressing earnestly. Smitty silently hopes he doesn’t push his head further down -- he’s not sure he can take him any deeper. John's moans grow louder despite Smitty’s inability to take him all the way to the base, and the noise is encouraging. He sucks the hot length harder and faster, earnestness making up for his inexperience. 

The hand in Smitty’s hair fists tighter, and Smitty can feel his thighs tense against the sides of his head. Smitty grabs John's free hand and squeezes, and he seems to sense what Smitty wants to know.

"Smitty, baby. Please- I’m going to cum. Take it, baby boy-" Smitty braces himself for an unfamiliar sensation, interested in the feeling of John’s cum filling his mouth, slicking up his throat. John's moans grow louder still, and he squeezes Smitty’s hand tighter. "Oh, oh fuck, fuck!" 

Smitty’s mouth is suddenly filled with the salty, sticky liquid, long pumps that seem to go on longer than Smitty thought possible. John's grip on his hand stays tight, the hand in Smitty's hair holding him in place as John thrusts into his mouth, rocking his dick into the gentle suction to drag out his release. Smitty swallows his cum as quickly as he can, greedy for every drop. John’s breathing slows bit by bit as Smitty laps at his softening cock, licking him clean.

Finally, he pulls all the way out of Smitty's mouth, stroking his hair gently with those powerful hands. "Good boy."

Smitty smiles dopily at him, pleased at the feeling of satisfaction that spreads warmly though him. "Oh, you were so good for me. You have an amazing mouth, Smit." A shy smile curls across Smitty's face.

John reaches out for him, pulling him up and settling him onto John’s lap in one motion. Smitty finds himself straddling John's muscular legs, happy to be moved where John wants him.

John's hands shift into the gap formed by the curve of Smitty's hip bone and his briefs, tugging the waistband down till his cock slips free, tucking the elastic lower. He wraps his hand around Smitty’s length and squeezes, and Smitty can’t help but whimper and whine quietly, his eyes slipping shut as John slowly squeezes and strokes his hand along his length, gently running his thumb over the tip. John quickly finds a rhythm that has Smitty’s entire body on fire and his hips rutting unconsciously into John’s hands.

Smitty's breath comes in shallow bursts as his insides seem to turn into liquid, radiating outward from his chest to his fingertips. Through half-open eyes, he can see John watching him, examining every detail of his face as he drives him crazy. A moan spills out of Smitty's throat as he feels his climax approaching. The fabric of John's shirt bunches in his hands as Smitty begins to shudder.

Then suddenly, John's hand is gone. Smitty whimpered in surprise, the pleasure subsiding, leaving hollow need in its place. 

Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait long, only a few seconds of the amused curl of John’s lips before he wraps his long fingers back around Smitty’s cock once more. The hand on Smitty’s hip slips lower, tracing the seam between Smitty’s pale cheeks. One of his long fingers teases over Smitty’s most intimate spot.

John twists his wrist just right and thumbs over Smitty’s tip tauntingly. Smitty arches his back and keens as he comes within seconds.

Smitty almost forgets to breathe as he comes apart in John's hands, body spasming in his lap. He can feel John smiling again as Smitty sinks into his chest, hands light and motionless on his shoulders.

"That was just the beginning," John whispers. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby."

John stands up carefully, pulling a breathless Smitty to the bed. Gently settling him under the covers, John strips quickly as Smitty relaxed into the cloud-like bed. Turning his attention to Smitty, John hooks his fingers into the elastic of Smitty’s boxers and draws them downwards over his hips, grinning fondly as he does. "I've been waiting to see you naked. Especially..." He plants both hands on the bed on either side of Smitty, leaning down to press his lips to Smitty’s burning skin. "...that sweet ass of yours."

What was it about the things John said? Either it’s the dirty words he chooses or the voice like melted honey, but the combination has a particular power over Smitty. He’s weak and absolutely belongs to John. John knows it, too.

Smitty is so glad he sent that link.


End file.
